Baby Bones
by LiselleHunt
Summary: Pregnancy will have an effect on anyone no matter how rational they are. Read on to see how it may affect Brennan's rationality.
1. Pink

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. :(

Might become a collection of one shots in the future so feel free to give suggestions.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, boy. She's mad.<em>

That was the thought that ran through Angela's mind when she saw the look on her bestfriend's face when she returned from her afternoon appointment. That look was showing up more and more as her friend's pregnancy advances.

_I wonder what happened now. _

Angela thought as she gave up fighting the urge to know the reason for today's expression. She put down her sketchpad and went to Brennan's office. As she entered the office, she found her bestfriend pacing in front of the couch, muttering something under her breath.

"Bren?"

"Oh. Hi, Ange," Brennan stopped pacing when she heard her bestfriend call her name hesitantly.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? No, there's no problem."

"Did everything go well at the doctor's?" Angela finally asked, afraid that there might be something wrong with the baby.

"Everything went well. The baby's fine."

"Did you find out whether it's boy or a girl?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you so angry when you returned?"

"It's Booth! He won't listen to me!" With that, Brennan continued on talking about gender roles and stereotypes and other anthropological facts. She was talking so fast that Angela can barely follow what Brennan was saying. One thing that she knows for sure though is that Brennan hasn't really explained the reason why all the lectures about Anthropology became necessary. When Brennan finally paused to take a breath, Angela decided to risk her bestfriend's ire and try to find out the reason for her anger again.

"Did you tell him all that?"

"Yes. But he's so stubborn that he won't listen! He still wants to do it!" Brennan was almost yelling at this point.

"Do what, exactly, Sweetie?" Angela asked since she was still confused what the issue was. She also wants to know so that there won't be any misunderstandings in case she has to give her friend any advice.

"He wants to paint the baby's room pink!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Sundae

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. :(

Here's the next one shot for this collection. A special shout out to **Godisnotazombie **who gives me advice about writing :D**  
><strong>

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my baby cousin Ezekiel who passed away yesterday after a brief 2 weeks in this world.

* * *

><p>Booth slowly woke up as his brain registered a sound from his kitchen. He glanced beside him to see if his partner was disturbed by the noise only to find out that he was alone on the bed. Wondering what she was up to now, Booth slowly got up to check what his partner was doing at 1 in the morning.<p>

"Bones?" he asked quietly when he entered the kitchen to see her rummaging the cupboards. "What are you doing up?"

Brennan turned his way when she heard him call her name. "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine, Bones. What are you looking for in the cupboards anyway?"

"I want a sundae." The reply was a little muffled as Brennan was checking something in the freezer.

"A sundae? At 1 am?" Booth asked incredulously. _Oh, boy. I guess this means that the cravings are starting. At least a sundae is not so weird,_ he thought

"Yes, a sundae. But there's no ice cream in the freezer and there are no food left in the cupboard for toppings."

"How about we get back to sleep now and get you a sundae tomorrow?" he asked although he knew it won't work but he just had to try to reason with her.

"But I want a sundae now," Brennan replied.

"Alright. I'll go and buy you the stuff for your sundae, okay?" Booth offered since he knew that was where the conversion will head later on. "What flavor of ice cream do you want?" he asked so that he knew he was getting the right one.

"Vanilla but get some chocolate too. And make sure that you get plenty of toppings, Booth."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Booth went to the nearby store that he knew would be open at this time of night to get what Bones requested. He decided to get the ice cream last so that it won't melt while he decides what to buy for the toppings. Since Bones didn't mention any specific item aside from the vanilla and chocolate ice cream, he decided to get a little bit of anything that could be used as a topping for a sundae so that he will not have to go back out because he forgot to get something Bones wanted. So he wandered down the aisles slowly filling his cart. Finally, after he thought that he had enough, he stopped by the freezer to get the ice cream before going to the cashier.

The cashier took one look at his purchases and said, "Let me guess. She's having one of those late night cravings?"

"Yeah," Booth answered as he handed the payment for the items.

The cashier quickly packed up his purchases and he was soon on the way back to his apartment. When he returned, he found Bones still in the kitchen but this time, she had a bowl and some utensils ready.

"Here you go, Bones," he said, placing the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"Thanks, Booth. You can go back to sleep now," Brennan replied, already going through his purchases.

Booth was disappointed that she didn't invite him to join her while she eats her sundae but he was tired from his late night grocery run so he agreed. He made his way down the hall to their bedroom to get ready for bed. He was just about to lie down when he heard her call him.

"Booth!"

He went back to the kitchen to see why she called him. "What is it, Bones?" he asked her.

"You forgot to buy chocolate syrup."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I'm open to suggestions for future chaptersone shots.


	3. Clothes

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. :(

Here's the next one shot in this collection. Hope you enjoy it.

Thank to for all reviews as well as the message regarding my cousin. I really appreciated it. A shout out to **Scented Of Roses** for the idea about clothes - THANK YOU.

* * *

><p>"Bones?" Booth called as he entered their apartment. "Where are you?"<p>

"In the bedroom."

"Are you ready to go yet?" Booth asked as he entered their bedroom. His question was soon answered though when he spotted his partner going through the clothes in the closet, still dressed in the clothes that she was wearing when he left earlier.

"I don't think I'll go, Booth. I don't have anything to wear!" Brennan told him.

"What do you mean? You have lots of clothes." Booth pointed out, all the while thinking, _Is it that time already?_

"They don't fit. And those that do are not appropriate to wear at a picnic."

"How about the jeans that you were wearing last week?" Booth asked, trying to see if he can reason his way through this.

"They don't fit anymore," Brennan replied. "I can't go wearing this," she continued, indicating the sweats she's wearing. "I just won't go," she said, stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Booth entered the walk in closet hoping to find something that she could wear. He presented to her anything that he could find that would be suitable for where they are going. It took a while but they managed to find something that still fits her, just barely though, and will be comfortable and casual enough for the picnic that Angela and Hodgins are hosting.

"I'll be in the living room while you finish getting ready," Booth told her. "Maybe you can talk to Angela later," he suggested.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"So that the two of you can maybe go shopping for new clothes tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Brennan was distracted for a while so she wasn't able to reply. Booth was already halfway down the hall by the time his words registered in Brennan's mind. "Wait!" she called him.

"Are you trying to say I'm getting fat?"


	4. Jogging

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. :(

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

Here's the next one shot in this collection. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Brennan asked Booth as he passed by the living room where she was working.<p>

"I'm going for a run," Booth replied, already knowing what would follow.

"I'll go with you."

"Bones, you're pregnant. You should take it easy," Booth answered but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"You said it yourself, I'm pregnant. I did not become incapacitated because of the pregnancy, Booth. A little exercise would be good for me."

"Is it safe? What if something happens to you or the baby?"

"Yes, it's safe. I've already consulted with my doctor and she said that it's okay. I may be slower than usual though and have to walk once in a while but it'll be fine," Brennan assured him. She did really check with her doctor and she was told that it's still okay for her to go running or jogging as long as there are any complications in the pregnancy. And since she and the baby were pronounced healthy by her doctor at her last appointment, she thought it wise to get a little exercise before her pregnancy got further along and make it more difficult for her to move. "Please, Booth? I really want to get out of the apartment."

"Okay, as long as you promise to not overdo it," Booth sighed, unable to deny her anything when she has that look. "Go change and I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks, Booth." Brennan stood up and gave him a kiss before going to their room to change.

Booth decided to see if there are any games on while he's waiting for Brennan. He found one and sat back to watch it. After a while, he glanced at his watch and saw that it had been a while since Bones went to change. Wondering what's keeping her, he went to their room.

"Bones?" he called. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Not yet. I need a little help," Brennan replied, obviously getting frustrated.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Can you tie my shoelaces for me please?"

* * *

><p>P.S. I did some research about runningjogging while pregnant and what I found said that it's okay as long as there are no complications in the pregnancy. So please don't be mad at me for letting Booth allow Brennan to go with him.


	5. Parker

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. :(

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it.

Here's the next one shot in this collection. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"I have Parker this weekend," Booth told her as they were driving to work that morning.<p>

"Okay," Brennan replied. "You can drop me off at my apartment after work today. Or I can call a cab if you're picking him up."

"What? Why?" Booth was shocked as they haven't spent a night apart since she told him she was pregnant.

"Because you have Parker for the weekend," Brennan told him. She was confused because he was the one that told her that in the first place. "I don't want to intrude on your family time," she explained further.

"You're not intruding, Bones," Booth told her. "You, Parker and our baby are my family. Besides, I want to tell him about us and the baby this weekend."

"This weekend?" It was Brennan's turn to be shocked. She knew that Booth would have to tell his son about them sometime but she didn't expect it to be this soon. And although Parker often told her that she was awesome, she wasn't sure what he will think of her as his father's new girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Bones," Booth assured her, already knowing what she was afraid of. "Parker loves you. He thinks you're the smartest person there is. You don't have anything to worry about."

"What if he doesn't want me as your girlfriend?" Brennan asked, still uncertain. She didn't want to come between Booth and his son.

"Are you kidding? He has been asking me if you were my girlfriend for a couple of months now. And when I say no, he asks me why and tells me that you're the coolest girl he knows."

"Really?" Brennan asked, surprised and pleased. She didn't know Parker felt that way about her.

"Yes, really. So you don't have a reason to be worried," Booth reassured her.

"Okay." Brennan replied. They were quiet for a while before she thought of something. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" he asked, uncertain on what was on her mind now.

"Parker's a very curious child right?"

"Yeah, he is. He told me that he wants to be as smart as you. Why do you ask?"

Brennan was so pleased at what Booth told her that she forgot to answer him until he asked her again. "What will you tell him if he asks about babies?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he asks about how babies are made or about giving birth, what will you tell him?" Brennan clarified.

"Uh," Booth was unprepared for the question and it was making him uncomfortable. He could feel his face getting hot. "I don't know yet. But I'll probably tell him what parents normally tell their kids when they are Parker's age." He paused when he noticed Brennan looking at him with a horrified expression on her face. "What?" he asked, not sure what's so horrifying about what he said.

"Please tell me that you're not going to tell him that a stork will bring the baby to us!"

* * *

><p>P.S. This will be my last post for a while. I'm going to go to a place where there's no internet connection so I won't be able to post. I will try to think up of other one shots to add to this collection though so that when I get back, I will be able to post them. So if you have any suggestionscomments, feel free to leave a feedback.


End file.
